


Infected

by Mister_Spock



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Body Horror, M/M, Parasite - Freeform, disgusting shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 14:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11382003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Spock/pseuds/Mister_Spock
Summary: Spock becomes sick while on shore leave, spoiling Jim's idea of them spending some quality time together. However, it quickly becomes apparent that whatever is wrong with Spock isn't going to be easy to cure. With McCoy's dedication to healing pushed to the limits, and Jim out of his mind with worry, can the two together find a way to pull Spock through as the half-Vulcan is forced to confront something he can not fight off alone?Completed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was previously posted before I removed it due to it not being completed.  
> Originally part of 'Shadows' but completely re-written.  
> Inspired by a Movie called 'Contracted' which is basically a horror film about STD's. I decided to make this a very different story in terms of what happens to Spock and even how he gets sick so don't worry too much if that idea freaks you out a little.

“Spock! Spock, what happened? What's wrong?”

 

Jim Kirk rushed to Commander Spock's bedside and dropped to his knees, gasping for air, eyes wide in fear and panic.

 

Spock was sat upright in bed, sleep heavy on his features and confusion clear on his face. “Jim? What panics you?” he replied missing Kirk's concern over him.

 

Kirk pulled in a couple of deep breaths, controlled the ragged quality of his breathing. He needed to be calm to make sense of this. “You didn't turn up,” he explained.

 

“Turn up?” Spock repeated.

 

“We're on shore leave. We were supposed to meet for breakfast before meeting the rest of the crew for the Auditorium visit. Did you... forget?”

 

Spock looked up sharply at Jim at the accusation, though it seemed there was no other explanation. “I believe I was I need of more rest that I thought. I remember the conversation.”

 

“Are you unwell?”

 

“No Jim. I simply did not recognise my own limits. I have been meditating in lieu of sleeping, clearly more often than I should have been.”

 

Kirk frowned slightly at that. “Well, then I insist that you stay here and rest for the day.”

 

“Most unnecessary, Captain-”

 

“Firstly, we are on shore leave, so it's Jim. Secondly, no arguing with me on this one. You don't have to sleep or meditate, but I want you relaxing, not traipsing around with us. And no arguments. I'll come and see you when we get back, okay?”

 

“Very well.” Spock relented.

 

“I have to go. I'm meeting the others in about 10 minutes or so. Comm me if you need anything, okay?”

 

“I shall. Though I believe I shall be resting.”

 

“Good. I'll check on you later.”

 

~

 

“Hey, where are you rushing off too?”

 

“Bones! Everything sorted?” Kirk asked as he greeted his friend. The Doctor had been one of the last to leave the ship as he'd needed to do a full inventory first but he'd insisted that Kirk and the others continue with their shore leave and he'd only be a little behind.

 

“Finished up quicker than I thought. Care for a drink? I could use one.”

 

“Sure thing. I'll just send a message to Spock and I'm all yours.”

 

~

 

The problem with working in space with one of your best friends was that you both had busy lives and too many responsibilities to just indulge in friendship. Captain and Chief Medical Officer didn't get a lot of free time. So it was nice that during shore leave they could relax and spend some quality time together.

 

In truth, they may have overindulged a little. But at least they stayed in the hotel room, out of sight of the crew and any members of the public and enjoyed themselves. No one was to be none the wiser.

 

Kirk had felt a little stab of guilt when he read Spock's response to his first message.

 

_Captain,_

 

_There are many activities that I wish to carry out while on shore leave and while you showed interest in a couple, the majority would likely be of no interest to you. If you find yourself available, I shall be here._

 

_Spock._

 

He knew the truth, Spock always did. That he had missed that friendship with McCoy and wanted some time together. And he didn't begrudge Jim that. Even when they had planned to spend time together themselves.

 

But, he'd indulged himself in his friendship with Bones for the last couple of days. He'd spend more time with the Doctor, but it was only fair he spend some time with Spock, as he'd promised.

 

He reached for his PADD and sent Spock a message.

 

_Spock,_

 

_Are you free today, or do you have plans already? I'm sorry I've been busy the last couple of days but if you want to go to one of the places we talked about, I'm available._

 

_Jim_

 

It didn't take long for Spock to send a message back.

 

_Jim,_

 

_I had made no plans today._

_Shall I meet you for breakfast in 20 minutes?_

 

_Spock._

 

Jim smiled and quickly replied with a confirmation of their plans.

He headed off to shower.

 

~

 

The table in the dining area was huge.

 

All sorts of breakfast items for many different alien species. Spock had picked himself some Vulcan fruits for his breakfast but followed Jim as he looked at the different food items, some that didn't even seem edible.

 

One such table seemed to be a very water based planet. Most of the dishes seemed to be the planet's version of fish dishes and to Kirk's disgust, some seemed to still be moving about.

“I think I'm done looking at the breakfast items, Mr Spock. Shall we find a table?”

 

Spock was slightly distracted as he looked around the room. “Is something the matter?” Kirk asked.

 

“No, Captain. I simply.... I got a very faint scent of something that smelled appealing. However, I can no longer detect it.”

 

“Are you sure you don't want to go to the other tables and see?”

 

“No. We must not delay our breakfast any longer. Not if we wish to make it to the cavern today.”

 

“I was thinking about that,” Kirk said as he leads them to a table. “It's quite a way off, and we have to hike for about 90 minutes to reach the cavern. Given the number of daylight hours, I was thinking about camping out.”

 

“Camping?”

 

“Sure. There are the woods nearby. And it'd give us a little longer to explore. What do you think?”

 

Spock looked thoughtful for a few moments. “I am not prepared for such a trip.”

 

“Me neither. But it wouldn't take long to get the supplies we needed together.”

 

Spock mulled it over again. “Just the two of us?” he asked. At Jim's slight grin and nod. “Then I see no logical reason to decline the request, Captain.”

 

“Excellent,” Jim said, delighted. “We'll have breakfast, go and pack some bits from our rooms, I'll let Bones know the plan so he doesn't freak out about where we are and then we just need a few basic supplies and we can head out.”

 

Spock nodded in approval.

 

~

 

They set up camp before they headed into the cavern to explore.

 

A long time before Starfleet had been around, a race of beings had lived on this planet, in the caves and caverns. Much like earth caveman, they had drawn on the walls of the caverns and that was what Spock and Jim were really interested in observing.

A fascinating reminder of the past, of an alien being that had managed to wipe itself out before the first contact could ever be made.

 

They spent hours exploring the caves and there was more to see, but they decided to call it a day and head back to the camp they'd set up. They could have a rest and come back earlier in the morning, they both decided.

 

They talked casually about what they'd seen inside the caverns and their impressions of these beings, and when it got late enough, they headed into the tent together, resting in one another's arms.

 

~

 

Jim wasn't sure what woke him up at first. Something didn't feel right.

 

Cautiously, so as not to wake Spock, he sat up, keeping the Vulcan covered as much as possible. There was a strange faint scent of something vaguely familiar in the air. Something that he couldn't place but which gave him a sick feeling in his stomach.

Then he realised the sensation that had woke him. Something wet against his legs. Carefully he unzipped the sleeping bag that contained him and Spock and pulled the top layer back.

Spock was dressed in long pyjama top and bottoms to help him keep his temperature on the cold nights whereas Jim was only in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. As he switched on the small lantern, light flooded the tent. Spock didn't wake up when the light shone, but he was awake within seconds when Jim quickly shook him awake. He looked at his friend with a tiredness in his eyes, but alert anyway, due to the tone of Jim's panicked voice.

 

“Jim, what is wrong?” he asked, alarmed at the Captain's state.

 

Jim merely stared down at himself. His bare legs were blotted with patches of green blood. It took Spock a moment or two to notice himself before he pulled the covers back from his own body. His dark trousers gave nothing away, but he sat forward on his knees and there was a stained, wet puddle on the floor beneath him. He looked to Jim, as though he would have answers but the Captain was still looking at the blood on his legs and on the sleeping bag.

 

A sudden rush of nauseousness overtook Spock and he dashed outside of the tent and emptied all he had eaten that day.

 

~

 

Jim had discarded the other sleeping bag, grateful that he'd grabbed two in the store in case either of them had wanted space while they were camping. He had brought Spock back inside the tent once he'd finished vomiting and got him to lay down on the bed.

Spock had assured him that he was in no pain and had not injured himself, so it was now a case of finding out what had caused Spock to bleed. Jim knew it could be perfectly reasonable for Spock to have an injury that was unknown to him and told himself that was the most likely cause.

 

He pulled back Spock's top, searched his back for any injury. With no marks present, as he has suspected there wouldn't be, he wiped away the dried blood from Spock lovingly.

 

When his fingers slipped into the waistband of Spock's trousers, Spock lifted his hips slightly to allow Jim to pull them free. He left Spock's underwear in place, feeling their removal was not needed. He cleaned Spock's lower back and legs up but still found no cause of injury. The worry in his increased and Spock picked up on the concern. “Jim?”

 

“There's nothing. Spock... I'm going to need-” he didn't finish the sentence because Spock knew what he wanted, no, needed to do. While they were together, it had only been a short time. They had only had limited intimacy and had never been naked in front of one another. This didn't seem like the ideal time or setting for it, Kirk mused to himself. However, he pushed thoughts of Spock as his mate from his mind and put himself in the role of Captain. His first Officer needed him. This had nothing to do with their relationship.

 

Spock quickly and wordlessly slipped his underwear down to his thighs. It was clear enough where the blood was coming from and Jim hesitated. “Would.... would you like to clean yourself up?” he offered.

Wordlessly, Spock took the cloth Jim had been using and wiped away the majority of the blood. Jim busied himself with looking through their limited medical supply until Spock indicated that he had finished. Spock had placed the soiled cloth back into the bowl of water. “I-” Jim stumbled.

 

“There is no physical wound then it is clear where the bleeding is coming from, Jim,” Spock announced, pulling off the underwear and pulling something clean from his bag. He pulled on fresh trousers as well.

 

“What happened?” Jim asked.

 

“I have not been injured,” Spock remarked.

 

“Were you.... did something happen on the planet? That first night when you overslept. It's so unlike you. Oh God, did I just leave you and you were-”

 

“Jim, please. Nothing happened to me. I am quite well.” Spock touched Jim gently, letting him feel his calmness, his health. Spock was not hiding the pain from him, that was clear enough. “I suspect it must be some internal issue that caused this.”

 

“Well, we're going back to the hotel. Bones can take care of you.”

 

“While sickbay is not my favourite place onboard, I would much prefer to be there, if needed, then in a hospital on the planet.”

 

“You're sure you're not in any pain?”

 

“Positive Captain.”

 

“Okay, let's pack up and head back.

 

~

 

On board the Enterprise, Bones came out to Jim who was sat in the otherwise empty sickbay.

 

“I've ran several tests and can't find a cause for the bleeding. No organs are damaged, no trauma. The best I can come up with is something he ate that upset him and caused an aggressive reaction in his system. But, I can't find any evidence of that, either. Anyway, he's not required to stay in sickbay but he said he would remain on the ship for now, so I'm going to hang around too. Just to make sure.”

 

“Bones, you already started you shore leave after everyone else. I'll stay.”

 

“Listen, if Spock's unwell and shore leave ends, the ships going to need you to be running things. Get some rest. I'll call you if I need you.”

 

Jim sighed. He didn't want to leave Spock but he felt he had very little choice. “Okay, I'll take the rest of the week and if Spock is still here, then I'm swapping with you and you can have the rest of shore leave off. Fair?”

 

“Fine.” Bones said. “But I don't expect he'll need any attention. As far as I can tell, he's fine.”

 

~

 

Spock had plenty of personal projects he wanted to get to work on. As a Vulcan, he found work relaxing whereas humans liked to be away from work during their shore leave. He was somewhat disappointed his trip with Jim had been cut short but they had enjoyed the caverns together and seen a lot of impressive things there. He knew they could always revisit another time if they desired it.

 

The lack of information about his bleed was a little concerning, but he dismissed it as McCoy had done all that he could to determine a cause and had found nothing. And since the initial bleeding, he had been fine since.

 

He received a message from Jim.

 

_Spock,_

 

_Bones told me I had to go back on shore leave. I'm sure you already know that he's staying with you for a few days to make sure you're okay. I didn't want to leave you when you weren't 100% but, Doctor's orders! Might have been different if he knew the truth, but I know it's not what we talked about._

 

_Message me if you want anything and get lots of rest- you're still on shore leave!_

 

_Jim_

 

Spock was warmed by Jim's caring message. He understood Jim's misgiving's about keeping their relationship to themselves still. Jim was more open about some affairs of the heart and Spock would much rather keep his private life private. The idea of McCoy knowing specifically did not upset him but they were still very fresh and new into their relationship and he felt it better to wait a little longer.

He had assured Jim that should he ever feel that Leonard would benefit from knowing, considering the close relationship he and Jim had, Spock would not hold it against him if he decided to speak of it in confidence.

 

After finishing with some data he had been looking over, he decided he would rest for a while. He reasoned that while he felt fine, his body had been under some amount of stress and giving himself a chance to heal would be for the best.

 

He would meditate afterwards and then carry on with his projects.

 

~

 

The first time Spock was sick, he put off telling McCoy reasoning that it was a one off and he didn't need to go to the doctor for every little thing.

 

When it happened again later that day, he decided that if it happened again, he would tell McCoy.

 

By the time Spock went to bed that night, he had not been sick but felt incredibly nauseous. So much so that he was reluctant to leave the bathroom as he was certain his stomach would expel it's contents as soon as he did.

 

He didn't remember falling asleep, just the sound of his PADD beeping as a message arrived. He was remiss to find he'd fallen asleep in the bathroom, head resting in the bowl of the toilet. He quickly scrambled up, noting that he was rising from a dark green patch on the floor. He ignored it for the moment and headed into his quarters, grabbing the PADD.

 

_Spock,_

 

_I'll be over in about 30 minutes to see how you're doing. Wanted to give you some time to get ready as I know you don't like it when I just show up._

_If you need to meditate, just let me know, I'll swing by later._

 

_McCoy_

 

Spock needed to get himself cleaned up. He would tell McCoy what happened, but he did not need to see the evidence. He headed back into the bathroom and saw the wet patch on the floor, but also another on the rim of the seat. He went to the mirror that was fastened to the wall above the sink and saw a strange liquid had seeped from his mouth. Something with a slight brown-green colour to it.

He turned to the shower unit and switched it on, stripping off his clothes and stepped in. He scrubbed himself until the water ran clean.

He disposed of his spoiled clothes and put on fresh clothing. He went to the mirror to check his appearance and couldn't help but notice the dark circles under his eyes. He had slept well, why did he appear so tired? His eyes also had a green tinge to them that would not go unnoticed by a doctor.

He sighed.

 

Heading to the comm unit he called for McCoy. McCoy answered promptly. “What's up, Spock, you need to meditate?”

 

“No, Doctor. I shall head down to sickbay to see you now. There have been some... developments.” he said.

 

“I don't like the sound of that.”

 

“I will be there shortly, Doctor,” Spock answered, ending the conversation and heading to sickbay.

 

~

 

“Do you want me to contact Jim?” McCoy asked as Spock made himself comfortable on the biobed.

 

“I have no preference, Doctor but do what you feel comfortable with.”

 

“He'll be pissed if he finds out I didn't tell him.”

 

“I do not wish for him to miss shore leave on my account, but you are correct that he will be 'put out' if he hears about this later on.”

 

“I'll send him a message in a bit. I know you said you've been resting but I want you to get some more. If you think you need some help, I'm sure I have something here that can help.”

 

“No, Doctor, I believe I will be able to achieve sleep on my own. I have been woken from sleep the last two times. Perhaps the correct amount of rest will make a difference.”

 

McCoy nodded in agreement, though he knew as well as Spock did that it wouldn't be accountable for the bleeding. However, a well-rested patient was likely to get better quicker than one whose body was exhausted. Maybe all this was a Vulcan reaction to stress. Spock had told McCoy that he had overslept and caused Jim a panic when they first came down for shore leave. He had given no reason why it could have happened other than. A thought occurred to McCoy then. “I woke you earlier, right? With my message?” Spock nodded. “ And before that, Jim woke you on your camping trip. But you also said he woke you in the hotel when you overslept and missed breakfast. That's three times in under a week that your sleep has been disrupted for one reason or another.”

 

“Yes, I forgot to include that incident,” Spock remarked.

 

“Well, you get to sleep here in sickbay and no one will disturb you. And when you wake up, we can see how you're doing with everything else.”

 

“Very well, Doctor.”

 

McCoy left Spock alone and the Vulcan closed his eyes.

 

~

 

Jim had sent a few messages to Bones but most had been read and ignored. At the end of the first day, he told him Spock was fine and resting and he'd let him know if there was anything he needed to know.

 

McCoy sent a message midday the next day, telling Jim that Spock had woke, was feeling fine and that he'd observe him a little longer. He left any other details out, so Jim wasn't aware if Spock had bled and he didn't want to ask that in such an impersonal way.

 

He decided it wouldn't be unreasonable to stop by the ship later on that evening and check on them both.

 

A message from McCoy changed his plans.

 

~

 

When Jim got to sickbay he spotted Spock laying in one of the beds. The bed was mostly upright and his head was sagging to one side like he'd fallen asleep unexpectedly.

 

“Bones?” Jim called softly.

 

“Be there in a minute Jim,” came the answer from the doctor's office. Spock looked up, a smile touching his lips at Jim's presence. “Jim,” he greeted, pleased to see him.

 

“How are you doing, Spock?”

 

“I believe I am unwell, Jim,” Spock replied.

 

“Bones said as much,” Jim said unhappily and the Doctor took that moment to enter the main room.

 

“Spock, you can rest if you need too. I'm going to take Jim into the office to talk him through a few things.”

 

“Will you return afterwards, Jim?” Spock asked.

 

“Sure. Just rest while I'm gone, okay?”

 

Spock nodded and watched as they left the main room.

 

“So?”

 

McCoy waited for the door to close and soundproofed the room. He flicked a switch so he could monitor Spock while not present in the room. “There's something really wrong and I have no clue what it is. And he can't recall anything like it affecting Vulcan's beforehand.”

 

“He doesn't seem himself,” Jim acknowledged.

 

“He's on a couple of medications. He's got some pain, nothing too bad but I wanted to take care of that, and he's also been feeling exceptionally nauseous.”

 

“And the bleeding?”

 

“Still coming though not as much. And he said he woke with something he'd bought up, not vomit... maybe bile but he showered so I need to keep an eye on that too. If I can get a sample, maybe I'll get some answers.” McCoy rubbed his eyes tiredly. “I need to call back Chapel. I need to run tests while he's under medical supervision.”

 

“I'll call her back. She'll understand.” Kirk offered.

 

“Yeah, she will. She's sweet on him, you know?”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Told me when she was half cut one night.” He smiled at the memory. “I think she thinks I was too drunk to remember. I wouldn't embarrass her by letting her know.” He let the statement hang in the air between them. He watched Jim in careful silence before he perched on the edge of the desk. “I know about the two of you.”

 

“What? I was never with her,” Kirk protested.

 

“I know,” McCoy said. And Jim was unsure if his friend had been teasing about the nurse or was telling him that he _knew_. He swallowed, nervously but McCoy didn't say anything else about it. “Call Chapel and I'll get her updated on things. And you can spend some time with Spock while we go over things, okay?”

 

Jim just nodded.

 

~

 

 

Bones had left Spock sleeping while he went to the medical lab to run some tests.

 

The Vulcan had been calm and placid when he'd been awake, aware enough that he needed to be in sickbay to fight it. So when he returned a short while later to an empty bed and no sign of the Vulcan, he was somewhat surprised.

 

He used the computer, tracing Spock down to the rec room, which also surprised him as Spock had shown very little interest in eating. McCoy reasoned with himself, as he made the journey to Spock's current location, that Spock may have woken up confused and simply gone about getting sustenance for himself.

As soon as he entered the room, he knew that wasn't the case. The Vulcan was stood at the replicator eating some raw looking meat. McCoy noted with some concern the other half finished pieces that littered the floor around Spock.

McCoy inwardly cursed. This would play havoc with Spock's metabolism.

 

“Spock, what are you doing?”

 

“I require food,” Spock answered robotically.

 

“You don't eat meat,” McCoy stated. Spock made no response to that, just continued to eat. “Let's get you back to sickbay, okay?” He carefully took hold of Spock's arm, gently leading him away from the replicator. Spock complied at first, as he continued to consume the meat in his hands but between dropping and eating the rest, when he had finished he lashed out at McCoy, twisting the Doctor's arm until an audible snap of a bone had McCoy retreating from the Vulcan and nursing the injury.

 

McCoy returned to sickbay alone, only returning to Spock once he'd picked up a strong sedative.

 

~

 

“What the hell is this, Bones?” Jim asked when he returned to sickbay later the next day and found Spock sedated and restrained in one of the beds.

 

Bones turned to the Captain, his arm in a sling. “Glad you finally turned up,” McCoy complained.

 

“What happened to you?”

 

“He happened to me,” McCoy grumbled. “Decided to go walk about and refused to go back. Now that you're here, you can sit with him and keep an eye on him while Christine runs the bone-knitter over my arm a few hundred times,” McCoy turned and started to leave.

 

“Bones,” Kirk called out to his friend. “I'm sorry. Are you okay?”

 

McCoy sighed. “I'll be better when I've figured out just what the hell is wrong with him.”

 

~

 

Spock woke with a gasp, withering in pain.

 

“Spock? Spock, you're okay, you're in sickbay.” Kirk tried to soothe.

 

“Jim? It hurts, Jim. Please...”

 

“I'll call McCoy.”

 

“..Please, hold me-”

 

“-he'll be able to help you-”

 

“-I need you-”

 

“-I'll call McCoy now-”

 

“-let me hold you first, Jim. I need your strength. I can not face this alone. Please.”

 

Jim couldn't stand the pain in Spock's voice, the pleading. He pressed the release switch on the restraints and embraced Spock.

 

“Thank you, Jim,” Spock muttered, turning on his side and pulling his legs up. He touched Jim's hand and the Captain could feel the spark between them.

 

“Let me call Bones,” Jim pleaded, feeling Spock's body shake slightly under his touch.

 

“Just you, Jim,” Spock said squeezing slightly.

 

“Okay, just, relax your grip a little,” Jim said, trying to pry Spock's fingers a little loose. But the grip intensified. “Ah... Spock, please,” Jim pleaded as the pressure on his hand increased and continued to increase until Jim was certain that something would give and his hand would be crushed in Spock's grip, instead, he suddenly let go and pulled back the blanket and dropped to the floor beside the bed.

He was violently sick, an odd colour to the liquid being forced from his body. Mostly it was clear but with brown and green strains to it.

Before Jim could even process that, the force of Spock's vomiting had caused Spock to bleed again and he remained sat in a large pool of his own blood, trembling with cold and exhaustion.

Jim held on to him as he sent an urgent message to McCoy.

 

~

 

When McCoy got back, several things happened.

 

Chapel checked over Kirk's hand and told him that it was bruised but nothing was broken. It was a small thing to be grateful for, but Kirk would have taken the broken bones any day if Spock has a better prognosis.

 

McCoy had returned Spock to bed, sedated him, before stripping away his soiled clothing. He started to clean him up and that was when he noticed the discoloured skin around his stomach and down towards his groin. McCoy ran gentle fingers across Spock's stomach and felt something shift beneath his fingers. He moved his hand carefully and looked in horror at a bleeding open wound that had appeared where his fingers had been. Spock's skin has simply slipped off from a light touch, as though it were dying.

He withdrew his hand and was already thinking about some of the treatments they could modify to treat this complication.

 

But it was when he started to clean up the mess Spock had made on the floor that things took a much bigger turn for the worse.

Chapel and Kirk had returned by then, the Captain beside his stricken First officer, while Chapel helped him to clear the floor.

 

“What is that?” Chapel has asked spotting something left behind whilst they were cleaning. McCoy grabbed a specimen jar and scooped it up, placing the lid on tightly before holding it up at eye level.

His brow creased into a deep frown.

 

“Is that... was that inside him?” Kirk asked.

 

“Dammit, that's what's wrong,” McCoy said with sudden realisation. “He's infected with a damn parasite.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

The earlier calm and quiet of the Enterprise while the crew was on shore leave had long since vanished. Various personnel were rushing back and forth, most of them were medical staff or from the Science Department.

“What a difference a day makes,” McCoy muttered. They walked into sickbay and it was quieter than Kirk had expected. “The staff are in the labs,” McCoy explained. “I have Chapel or myself on duty for 12 hour shifts at a time. I don't want Spock bothered more than he has to be.”

They walked into McCoy's office. 

“I thought you were taking me to see Spock.” Kirk grumbled as he leant against the desk.

“In a minute.” Bones took out a bottle of poured two shots of drink, sliding one across to Jim without even asking if he wanted it. Bones drunk his and poured another before he said anything. “The only reason I'm allowing you to see him and stay with him is because he requested it. He's sick enough that I'd prefer him in isolation, especially with this unknown parasite. I don't want to risk contamination.” 

“I'll be fine, Bones.” Jim said and received a humourless chuckle in response. 

“I can't guarantee Spock's health, Jim. I just can't.”

“I know-”

“I've talked to Spock about this and now you need to hear it.” He downed the rest of his drink and sat heavily in the chair. “We have no idea when Spock was infected with this. I believe it's been dormant for a while and that it's been remaining relatively inactive as it's growing. I did some tests and was able to determine that there are more of the parasite and eggs inside. If we don't find a way to destroy them all from his system he is going to die. They'll eat him inside out.” Jim visibly paled at that but nodded.   
“And it's best that you don't get too close.”

Jim hesitated. “I've already been pretty close to him. When this all started we'd been camping. We shared a tent.” 

“Did you have intercourse?” Bones cut straight to the point. 

“No. We literally just slept in the same sleeping bag. We didn't do..... anything.”   
Jim looked slightly uncomfortable. He and Spock hadn't spent that much time together since becoming involved. They both were exceptionally busy with their roles on the ship and they had agreed that they must remain professional and work always was to come first. So things had been slow but they were fine with that. So being with Bones and discussing what they were (or weren't) doing together just seemed wrong. He wasn't so bothered about it but Spock's Vulcan heritage meant he was private about everything as it was.   
Still, this was about Spock's health and could not be helped. 

McCoy nodded at Jim's answer. “Good, that's good. I'm letting you stay with him, even though I don't really want to because I'd rather have someone with him at all times. If he gets sick in anyway, you call me or a nurse straight away, okay?” 

Jim nodded. “I will.”

“I'm trying, Jim. I really am. I just don't know-” he let the sentence trail off and Jim stayed silent. 

“Get some rest. You're not going to help Spock if you're exhausted.”

“He can't afford for me to go and take a nap, Jim.”

“He can't afford to have you functioning under par. C'mon, you can set an alarm to get you up in a few hours. I don't want to order you to bed, Bones, but I will if I have too.”

“I'm technically on shore leave, Jim.”

“Just go,” Kirk said, smiling at his friend. 

“Not so fast. I want to check in with Spock before I leave him with you. Make sure he doesn't need anything from me.”

They walked through to the private room in sickbay. Jim had assumed Spock had been sleeping when he came in but once he heard their approach, he opened his eyes and lifted his head up. Jim was sure a smile threatened at the corners of Spock's mouth but he as distracted from the thought when he saw a small trace of green blood. His heart lurched painfully in his chest and he struggled to keep the expression from his face. 

“Jim, you came.” 

Forcing himself to be brighter than he felt, he smiled warmly at the Vulcan. “Of course.”

“Hi to you too, Spock,” McCoy teased. 

“I would miss you more if I did not see you so frequently, Doctor.”

“Fair point.” McCoy relented as he checked over Spock's readings. He frowned and made a grunting noise before adjusting something. 

“What was that?” Jim asked. 

“His pain readings have gone up. It's just to help with that.” Jim nodded. “Okay, if you don't need me for anything, I'm off to get a couple of hours shut eye and then I'm heading to the labs. If anything happens, you press that button,” McCoy pointed to a button beside the bed, “And Chapel will be in to take care of it, okay?”

“We're fine Bones. Go, sleep.”

“I'm going, I'm going.” 

Once Bones had left, Jim carefully perched on the bed beside Spock. “You look a little better than the last time I saw you.” he said. 

“I believe that would be called a 'back-handed compliment', Jim.” Spock said. 

He smiled brightly at that. “Yeah, that might be a good point.”

“Whatever the outcome of this, I would like to recommend the Doctor for a commendation for his tireless work.”

“Hey, none of this 'whatever the outcome', talk. I can't lose you.”

“I do not wish to be lost to you, Jim. However, my choices are limited.”

“Look all the best people on the ship are working on this right now. It's just some parasite that needs to be removed. How hard can that be?”

“Exceptionally so. It is an unknown entity that we have no knowledge of. I do not know how long I shall survive it.”

“You will survive it.” Kirk said, voice determined. 

“Jim-”

“No, I'm sorry but I can't think that I might lose you.”

“You cannot fear death.”

“I don't fear mine. It's yours that terrifies me.” Jim clasped Spock's hand in his own and turned away from him. “Please don't leave me.” 

Spock squeezed Jim's hand in his own. “I shall never leave you.”. They held one another for a few moments in silence before Spock broke the peace. “Jim, will you do something for me?”

“Anything.”

“I wish to see the progress the labs are making on the parasite. Would you authorise me into the findings so I may look at them on my PADD?”

“I don't know if that's the best idea, Spock. You should be getting plenty of rest.”

“Will you consider it?”

He nodded. “I will. But I'll have to ask Bones what he thinks as well.”

Spock nodded. “Another favour, Jim?”

“Really? I think you're taking advantage.” He turned and smiled. The blood in the corner of Spock's mouth was more noticeable and Jim grabbed a tissue and wiped the blood away. Spock noted the blood but made no comment, and Jim didn't ask why he couldn't taste blood in his mouth. 

“I require nourishment,” he said. 

“Oh, sure. Anything in mind?”

“Any food is sufficient.”

“Isn't any food kinda feeding you know, it?” Jim said pointing to Spock's stomach. 

Spock looked awkwardly away. “Did Dr McCoy tell you of the incident that lead to me breaking his arm?”

Jim could almost feel the shame pouring from Spock. “Not really.”

“I was driven to find food and the desire for flesh was overpowering. I do not recall making any conscious decisions though.”

“Of course you didn't. You wouldn't hurt Bones.”

“But I did. He was injured by my hands.”

“It's not the same.”

“Will you stay?”

“Of course I will.” 

“I'll go and get us some food and then I won't move, okay?”

~

Spock was fatigued after eating and they talked quietly. 

Spock's eyelids grew heavy and he fought sleep. When he started to tremble, Jim panicked and was about to call for a nurse until Spock spoke out. 

“I am cold,” he said quietly. 

Jim grabbed one of the thermal blankets and covered Spock over with it. “Better?”

“Thank you, Jim. I need to rest.”

“You sleep. I'll be here when you wake up.”


	3. Chapter 3

The growth of the parasites inside of Spock became obvious as the days went on. 

His skin took on a sickly grey hue, his eyes became bloodshot. He bled more, vomited more, ate and slept more. They worked to keep him in one piece while time ran out. 

Spock would spend what little time he could manage to stay awake reviewing the information from the labs. There were a few successful tests that would eliminate the parasite but had been dismissed. 

“Tricenadin was successful, Doctor.”

“It was. But it's also poisonous to Vulcan and is often fatal.”

“But not to humans.”

“Correct.”

“Then you should try that.”

“You want me to flush your system with a known poison to Vulcans? Are you trying to finish me as a Doctor?”

“I am merely attempting to preserve my life.”

“It'll kill you?”

“I am half human. It is possible that it will not result in my death.”

“The odds aren't good enough.”

“We both know that time is running out, Doctor. What else do you propose?”

“Give us more time, Spock.”

Spock let out a quiet sigh. “Very well. Please consider though Doctor, that the Tricenadin may still have a negative on my system, even if it does not prove to be fatal. Therefore, if you wait much longer, I may be too weak to fight any ill effects it does have.”

McCoy frowned but said nothing. “I'll give it some thought, Spock. I'm going to be in my office for a while. Call me if you need anything.” 

~

When McCoy came back hours later, Jim was sat beside Spock, who was sleeping. 

McCoy gave Jim a quick nod as he checked over Spock's vitals. He wasn't doing well but he wasn't critical, though if he continued to deteriorate as he was, McCoy feared it wouldn't be long before he reached that point. 

“How's it going?”

“Not great.” McCoy rubbed at his eyes tiredly. “Did he talk to you about Tricenadin?”

“He was a little bit incoherent.”

“He wants me to treat him with it. It's the only thing we've found to have any promising effects against these parasites, but it's also highly toxic to Vulcans.”

“You're kidding? Why is this even being discussed then?”

“Because it's not fatal to humans and Spock thinks his split biology might give him enough of a chance to survive it. To be honest, Jim, at this stage, it is his best chance.”

“So you're going to give him poison?” Jim asked. He wasn't trying to conceal his anger. 

“Of course not. We're running some tests right now. It attacks Vulcan blood. Thickens it up which causes a massive clot. It doesn't do the same thing to human blood, so we're testing it on full Vulcan blood and Spock's blood, and if it's bad then we'll see if we can remove anything from the Tricenadin to make it safe for Spock.”

Jim nodded slowly his anger vanished as quickly as it came on. “Okay Bones,” he said with a sigh. “Are you going to operate? He looks awful.”

“I would if it would help. We're just trying to keep him going, repair as much of his body as we can before those parasites start to really run amok inside him. We're trying to contain them. They're travelling around his digestive tract, but mostly they're around the stomach and intestines. We'll be in trouble if we start to see any signs of them in his mouth- that shows that they're overpopulating his stomach and intestines and they're spreading out- in both directions. And once that happens, it's only a matter of time before they make their way out of the stomach and destroy everything else they come across. I mean, one only needs to come out near his heart...”

“Okay, Bones. I get it.” Kirk had paled considerably. “Let's make sure it doesn't get that far then, huh?” 

“Doctor McCoy, we have made some progress. Come see,” Chekov said. 

“I didn't know you were working on this?” 

“Yes, Captain. I am very happy to help the Commander feel better, Sir.” 

“Let's see what you got then kid. Jim, stay with Spock.”

~

Jim had realised he had fallen asleep until he heard movement beside him. 

He opened his eyes as Spock sat on the edge of the bed, back to Jim and head bowed. “Spock?” he queried gently, wondering if his Vulcan friend was about to be sick. 

Spock didn't answer, but Jim thought his breathing seemed somewhat laboured. He got up and moved around to face his friend, shocked by the sight that greeted him. Spock's eyes were completely bloodshot, the white of the eyes replaced by a deep green. One eye had a white film over the iris and pupil and the skin around it was puffy and bruised looking.   
Wet blood sat in the corners of Spock's mouth, tacky and thick. Spock was shivering slightly, his body looking emaciated from the ordeal it was going through. Kirk knew he was barely eating, the idea of doing so reminded him he was feeding them, the creatures inside of him, and he hated to do it. It was usually them that drove him to feed eventually, but he was actively resisting. Wasting away, Kirk thought. 

There were copious amounts of blood soaking the bedding where Spock had been. 

He pulled Spock to his feet and helped him move round to the chair Kirk had been sitting on quickly stripped off his soiled clothing before lowering him into the seat. He grabbed the blanket from the bed and covered Spock in it so he didn't get any colder than he already seemed to be. Kirk made quick work of the bedding, wanting Spock resting again as soon as possible. He had barely finished when McCoy came in, noticing Spock's position immediately. 

“What's he doing out of bed?” he asked. 

“I was just changing the bedding, relax,” Kirk said. “I just need to dress him quickly and he can go back to sleep.”

“We might have something, Jim,” McCoy said, bouncing slightly on his toes as he did when excited about something. “That Russian kid is a certified genius.”

“A cure?”

“A cure that shouldn't kill him. We tested it on Spock's blood and it didn't clot it. It'll make his entire system deadly to these parasites, killing them all. We'll still have to flush them out of his system, but that's easy enough when they're dead. And there's going to be a long healing period. I don't need to tell you how sick he is right now.”

“No you don't,” Kirk said, dressing Spock as McCoy explained. 

“We won't know about any side effects until we've tested this on him. They could be pretty nasty, but in light of what'll happen without this...”

“This is the way to go. How soon can he take this?”

“They're preparing it right now. Should be no more than twenty minutes.”

“You hear that, Spock? That got it. They got it in time.” 

Spock barely responded and Kirk shot McCoy a worried look. The Doctor stepped closer and carefully opened Spock's mouth a little. “Nothing there yet, but I think by how quiet he is, it's only a matter of time.”

Kirk finished dressing Spock and they returned him to the bed. “How long did you have him out of bed for?” McCoy asked as Kirk finished making sure Spock was comfortable. 

“Couldn't have been 10 minutes,” Kirk said, straightening out the blanket with his hand and turning to McCoy. He hadn't noticed the bloody puddle on the chair until then. 

“He's losing a hell of a lot of blood,” McCoy said rushing across to the panel. “McCoy to Chapel.” 

“Yes, Doctor.”

“Get out the reserves of Spock's blood and have them ready when they bring this cure up.”

“How much, Doctor?”

“All of it.”

“Are you certain? What if anything else-”

“If we don't use it all now, nothing else is going to matter, he won't make it.”

“Yes, Doctor.” 

McCoy turned back to Jim. He was holding Spock's hand to his chest watching him carefully. Like he wouldn't ever see him again, McCoy realised. “C'mon,” McCoy said. “We need to get him into sick bay and out of this room. We're going to save him, Jim. If it's the last damn thing I do, we're going to save him.”


	4. Chapter 4

Spock felt the pleasant warmth of the sun warming his skin. 

He kept his eyes closed, enjoying the sensation. He could hear birds in the distance.   
After a while enjoying the serenity, he slowly opened his eyes. The room was what his mother would call 'homely'. She had taken him to an earth vacation once and the place they stayed was very much like this.   
It brought a quick sweeping wave of grief over him as he mourned his mother before he locked that emotion away. He was only able to deal with small parts of that grief at once and now was not the right time for it.   
Now was not that time. 

He sat up in bed and felt how weak he had grown through his recent ordeal. He carefully pulled a pillow up against the headboard of the bed and rested against it, giving himself a slightly elevated position. 

He wondered where he was exactly. The last he could clearly recall he was on the Enterprise. He couldn't recall much with any clarity. It was a mixture of pain, fatigue and sickness and it was all tainted green. Blood green. 

He shivered at the recollection and focused instead on how he was clearly much improved. 

The door opened just then as Doctor McCoy walked into the room. He stalled a moment, seeing Spock conscious and quickly and quietly closed the doors behind him.   
He came over beside Spock and looked closely at him for maybe longer that was strictly necessary.

“Doctor?” Spock finally voiced. The first words he'd spoken in some time and he was surprised that his voice sounded rough and there was a hint of pain when he spoke. Something in his expression must have given away the pain because McCoy looked concerned and got a hypo and administered it before he said anything. 

“You should feel a little less pain. Those damn little things did a number on you. We patched you up on the ship the best we could until we got to a proper medical facility. By the time they did their best, you'd gone into a healing trance, so Jim insisted on shore leave for the crew and bought you hear for recovery. 

“Jim is here?” 

“Of course,” McCoy says. “I'll go and get him for you in a minute, I just want to make sure you're as well healed as you seem.” McCoy had been monitoring Spock's progress while in the healing trance. Technically, Spock had come out of the trance two days prior when he'd demanded McCoy strike him, but afterwards, Spock had returned to sleep and McCoy had no idea if that was a good thing or not.   
He'd kept the fact from Jim, not wanting him to get his hopes up or become despondent that Spock wasn't improving as they'd hoped. 

“Well, everything looks good, considering,” McCoy announced eventually. He pulled up a chair and sat down. “Before I get Jim, there's something I need to tell you. I know about you and Jim.” He paused and waited for any type of reaction. Spock looked thoughtful but said nothing. “I've known for a while, worked it out just watching you two together. Something changed. It was subtle but, considering how evasive you can be, I have to admit that I do watch you for clues you might be holding out on me. So I saw things- not anything concerning, but small little details that could easily be brushed aside if you weren't watching as closely as I was.” 

He stopped again for Spock to say something. He didn't seem inclined to speak, but when Spock got the impression McCoy wasn't going to continue until he said something, he found his voice. “I admire your observation skills,” Spock said. 

McCoy smirked at the response. Typically Spock. Clearly, he was feeling more himself. “Well, thank you, I suppose.”

“You have told Jim that you know.” Spock followed up. 

“I told him a while back but he wasn't in the right place to accept it. Maybe he will now.” 

“He is concerned about the implications if Starfleet were to find out.”

“And you're not?” 

“I'm concerned for Jim. I do not want his career to be sacrificed. I do not need to work for Starfleet if doing so allows us to be together.”

McCoy was clearly shocked by such an admission. “You would give up your own career to stay with Jim?” He is as close to exasperated as Spock has ever seen him. 

“I have more than one career path open to me. Jim has found something profound in Starfleet. By taking action before anything becomes exposed ensures Jim can remain Captain. Nothing needs to be sacrificed.”

“Except he works best as a Captain with you by his side.” 

“We have much to discuss,” Spock admits. And McCoy realises it's time he left and got Jim. 

“Okay, let me get Jim. But look, maybe don't talk about this right now, huh? He's been looking forward to seeing you and talking with you for a while now. This isn't what he'd have in mind.”

“I shall keep that in mind.” Spock relented. 

“Okay. I'll go and get him.” McCoy said. 

“Doctor? I wish to thank you sincerely for the admirable work you have done on curing my condition. I know that it was no pleasure for you and that I was, at times, not myself. I can only apologise for any behaviour was was less than professional and seek forgiveness.” 

McCoy rolled his eyes and shook his head, a smile tugging at his lips. “Unbelievable,” he muttered as he walked away. 

~

The balcony had a view of a lake, woodland surrounding a stunning view. 

It was peaceful and serene and Spock enjoyed the warmth against his skin. There was the additional warmth from where Jim sat beside him on the chair. Jim was sleeping, head on Spock's shoulder, one arm underneath Spock's in a loose grip. 

Spock felt a dull ache of hunger and wonder if it would be painful to eat. The pain of talking had quickly subsided once McCoy had given him medication, but from what he'd gathered in the last few days of his recovery was that his throat was barely damaged. The main issues had been with his stomach and digestive tract. He hadn't eaten in the last two days and although the others had tried to persuade him, they hadn't been pushy, knowing he would eat in his own time. 

Spock sat forward, carefully adjusting Jim so that he was no longer resting against him, and despite how careful he was, Jim still woke. “What is it, what's wrong?” Jim asked. 

Spock reached across and touched his hand gently. “Nothing is wrong, Jim. I am ready to take nourishment. Would you care to join me? I had intended to let you sleep.” 

“No, no, I'm glad I woke. I want to eat with you, Spock. But, I want you to stay here and rest. I'll go and get us food.”

“That is not necessary.”

“The hell it's not,” Jim replied. “I almost lost you. So now, you let me take care of you and do as I tell you. I'm still your Captain you know.” 

“I do not like the idea of anyone tending to me as though I can not take care of myself. However, as I know you have been through much because of me I can allow this concession.”  
Kirk smiled at Spock as he got up. “Jim, if the Doctor is still here I believe we should invite him to join us.”

“Sure, I'll go and ask him. Don't go anywhere.” Jim said as he left. 

Spock looked at the marvellous view and felt the warmth, not just from the weather but the love from his friends.   
Truly, there was nowhere that he would rather be.


End file.
